mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Gilda
Gilda é uma Grifo fêmea e uma ex-amiga de Rainbow Dash. Ela é a antagonista em A Rainha das Brincadeiras e faz participações especiais em A Cura do Mistério Mágico e Jogos de Equestria e aparece novamente em O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento thumb|Esboço de Gilda por Lauren Faust. O esboço de Lauren Faust se refere a Gilda como "Grizelda"; este nome foi usado em um script no teste para Apple Bloom e descrição da hubworld.com para o episódio A Rainha das Brincadeiras. Descrição na série Aparência física Como uma grifo, Gilda tem a cabeça, asas e pés de uma águia e corpo e cauda de um leão. Suas penas da cabeça formam uma franja que fica à frente de seu rosto. Personalidade thumb|left|"Acho que a altitude tá me deixando um pouco tonta." Gilda é apresentada pela primeira vez por Rainbow Dash como sua amiga grifo, uma criatura "metade águia, metade leão e", à qual Gilda acrescenta "e totalmente incrível". Ela é brincalhona e competitiva perto da Rainbow Dash e ela menciona que gosta de uma boa pegadinha. No entanto, ela também é muito rude e mal-humorada, mas esconde isso agindo amigavelmente para Rainbow Dash. No entanto, ela mostra seu verdadeiro temperamento quando Pinkie Pie pede para se juntar a ela e a Rainbow e ela tenta discretamente afastar Pinkie ao competir com Rainbow. A tentativa falha quando Pinkie as segue com a ajuda de balões, o que leva Gilda a estourar os balões de Pinkie e mandá-la flutuando para o chão enquanto Rainbow está preocupada com a corrida. No entanto, Pinkie consegue chegar até Gilda e Rainbow de novo; quando Rainbow não está olhando, Gilda ameaça Pinkie Pie, chamando-a de boba e manda Pinkie para o chão novamente. Pinkie Pie descreve a Gilda para Twilight Sparkle como mal e estúpido, mas Twilight pensa que Pinkie Pie está apenas com ciúmes de Gilda. Mais tarde, Gilda assusta Vovó Smith, fazendo-a pensar que sua cauda é uma cobra, rouba uma maçã de um carrinho de comida, faz com que Fluttershy esbarre nela, não aceita as desculpas de Fluttershy quando Fluttershy acha que foi culpa dela e se diverte com o jeito que ela fala e ruge para Fluttershy. Na festa de Pinkie Pie, Gilda parece conter seu temperamento e mau comportamento ao redor de Rainbow, mas ela explode depois de ser repetidamente pega pelas pegadinhas e dá uma bronca em Pinkie e nos outros pôneis, cegamente confundindo as brincadeiras como obra de Pinkie e deixa a festa irritada quando Rainbow diz que ela deve encontrar outros amigos "descolados", porém as brincadeiras na verdade foram criadas por Rainbow Dash para os outros pôneis, no entanto, Gilda acabou sendo vítima de todas. História 1ª temporada Rainbow Dash apresenta Gilda no episódio A Rainha das Brincadeiras como uma velha amiga dela de seus dias no campo de voo Júnior Speedsters. Pinkie Pie tenta se juntar as duas, mas Gilda a mantém longe com suas maneiras rude e ameaçadora, indo tão longe a ponto de ameaçá-la. thumb|Gilda intimida os outros pôneis de Ponyville, incluindo Fluttershy. Mais tarde, quando Rainbow Dash deixa Gilda sozinha para cuidar de alguns trabalhos meteorológicos em Ponyville, o comportamento rude de Gilda para com os outros pôneis é revelado. Não só ela brinca com Vovó Smith, usando a sua cauda para imitar uma cobra como também rouba uma maçã de uma barraca de frutas e grita com Fluttershy, que só estava tentando guiar uma família de patos pela cidade, ao ponto de Fluttershy chorar. Tendo visto o comportamento rude de Gilda, Pinkie Pie fica zangada sobre como Gilda tratou a Fluttershy e apela para uma "atitude extrema" ao montar uma festa em honra de Gilda, na esperança de melhorar a sua atitude. Gilda frequenta a festa e quando Rainbow Dash está fora do alcance da voz, a grifo adverte Pinkie Pie que ela sabe que algo está acontecendo, mas Pinkie revela a sua inocência. Enquanto a festa continua Gilda cai nas pegadinhas criadas na festa, tornando mais evidente a sua irritação, mas ela ainda fica com uma cara boa quando Rainbow está próxima. Durante este tempo, Gilda suspeita que Pinkie Pie criou as pegadinhas. thumb|200px|Gilda irritada após cair em mais uma pegadinha. Quando o jogo de "ponha a cauda no pônei" deixa Gilda coberta de bolo e com a cauda no lado errado, a grifo finalmente explode, chamando todos os convidados de "chatos e idiotas" e destaca a Pinkie Pie como "a Rainha da chatice" com as suas pegadinhas. Em seguida, ela declara a si mesma e Rainbow como "dez vezes mais descoladas" do que o resto dos pôneis e está pronta para sair com Rainbow Dash ao seu lado. No entanto, para a surpresa de Gilda, Rainbow Dash revela que ela foi quem fez todas as pegadinhas na festa e que eles não eram todas para Gilda. Gilda não acredita nisso e afirma que a festa foi ideia da Pinkie Pie para fazê-la de boba. No entanto, Pinkie Pie diz que ela deu a festa para Gilda para mudar a atitude da grifo. Depois de ter visto a verdadeira atitude de Gilda, Rainbow Dash diz a ela que se ser descolada é tudo o que importa para ela então é melhor ela procurar novos amigos descolados em outro lugar. Gilda chama Rainbow de "interruptor"; descolada de um minuto babaca logo depois. A grifo diz a Rainbow para lhe procurar quando ela parar de ser "babaca". Ela bate a porta atrás de si e voa furiosa. 3ª temporada Durante A Cura do Mistério Mágico, Gilda aparece em um dos flashbacks de Rainbow Dash. 4ª temporada Durante os eventos em Jogos de Equestria, ela aparece brevemente perto de Gustave le Grand na plateia quando Spike tenta acender a tocha. 5ª temporada Em O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone, Gilda é mencionada no início do episódio por Rainbow Dash, que continua a ter ressentimento dela. Quando Rainbow e Pinkie são enviadas para o reino de Griffonstone, eles são recebidos por Gilda, que também ainda guarda rancor. No episódio, Gilda tem uma vida vendendo biscoitos Griffon para que ela possa economizar o suficiente para poder deixar o reino. Com a ajuda de Pinkie Pie, Gilda aprende a assar melhor. thumb|left|Gilda abraça suas amigas. Rainbow Dash acredita que ela e Pinkie Pie foram enviadas para encontrar um ídolo griffon perdido há muito tempo, mas Gilda acredita que o ídolo existe. Quando a busca de Rainbow para o ídolo a coloca em perigo, Pinkie Pie convence Gilda para lembrar os tempos em que ela e Rainbow eram amigas e ajudar a resgatá-la. Mais tarde, é dada uma escolha entre salvar Pinkie e Rainbow e recuperar o ídolo perdido, e Gilda escolhe salvar as vidas das pôneis. Apóis aprender a abraçar a amizade, Gilda reconcilia com os póneis e faz novos amigos em Griffonstone. Sons Várias sugestões musicais e sinais sonoros aparecem quando Gilda está na tela. Quando ela está irritada, ela está acompanhada por uma única nota arrancada de uma guitarra. Quando antagoniza outros, ela é acompanhada por um riff de metal simples, culminando em seu discurso, que é acentuado por um riff mais complexo. Sons de pássaro também desempenham dependendo do humor de Gilda; quando ela está animada, vários gritos são ouvidos, enquanto que depois de sua grande saída, um grito de um falcão de cauda vermelha é ouvido. Versões diferentes Representações em livros IDW Comics Em My Little Pony Micro-Series edição # 2, Gilda aparece em um Jetpack Comics exclusivo. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 20, Gilda aparece em Phoenix Comics & Games (e Everfree). Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Gilda a Grifo é caracterizada como uma antagonista no livro Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. Ela aparece pela primeira vez no capítulo 6, e trabalha em conjunto com Trixie em capítulos posteriores. Guia dos Elementos da Harmonia ''GILDA é uma grifo mítica, uma criatura com a cabeça e as asas de uma águia e o corpo de um leão! Ela era uma vez amiga de Rainbow Dash e fazia boas brincadeiras à moda antiga. Mas inseguranças de Gilda sobre ser vista como descolada a levou a cair em desgraça com a amiga.'' Mercadoria A miniatura colecionável de Gilda a Grifo está incluída no Cloudsdale Set com Rainbow Dash e um Wonderbolt. A segunda, a mini-figura de Gilda está incluída com um cartão de colecionador na oitava onda de mistério ; apesar de ela ser um grifo, a embalagem da onda refere-se coletivamente para todos os 24 de seus personagens como pôneis. Uma versão translúcida de Gilda é também lançado com um segundo cartão coletor na décima onda de pacotes de mistério, que foi exibido no American International Toy Fair 2014. De acordo com ambos os cartões de colecionador, "GILDA adora voar com RAINBOW DASH!". Gilda é parte do cartão de negociação 2012. O cartão mostra uma "Nice Meter", com o grifo no final "Mean" da escala. Citações Galeria Referências Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens não poneis Categoria:Grifos Categoria:Padeiros